A Ninja's Destiny
by Hotaru170
Summary: This is a Yuffetine!! Yay! I am such a big fan of Yuffie and Vincent. They are the coolest characters. Anyways, this isn' just a romance story. I have a very unique plot (well at least i think so). I hope you all enjoy it ^_^.
1. A Ninja's Destiny: Prologue

A Ninja's Destiny  
Prologue  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it characters. I wish I did own Vincent though; he is so hot. Anyways, I want you all to know that I totally suck at English. I don't want you all to get mad. I will try to get this as grammatically correct as I possibly can. This is going to a very short prologue. I promise to make it up to you though. Chapter one will be really long. I just want to kind of set up my plot line here. I might change a few more things around in the timeline but I'm not sure yet. I will accept all compliments, but if you want to flame then please do it responsibly. My email address is Hotaru170@aol.com or SenshiOfSaturn@aol.com.  
  
'Represents character thoughts' "Represents character speaking"  
  
Cloud looked at everyone and said, "Our next stop is to the Temple of the Ancients. We have to get the black materia before Sephiroth does." He looked towards the back at Yuffie, who appeared to ignoring him. He was getting tired of her childish behavior and frowned in annoyance. 'Why does she always have to get on everyone's nerves? I don't know how much more of this I can take. If she weren't such a strong fighter I would have left her in Wutai. I really would have left her behind, if Aeris had not begged me to let her come. I still don't trust her. What if she is a spy for the Shinra or for Sephiroth? I better keep an eye on her.' Cloud thought to himself.  
Yuffie looked to the front where Cloud was standing. 'I know that look on his face. He is fixing to scold me again. He thinks I am ignoring him. He has no idea that I heard every word he said. Ha Ha, what irony, I can't even let them know my true self.' Yuffie sighed and looked down. Vincent who was standing next to her looked over and saw the look on her face. 'I wonder why she got sad all of a sudden.' He looked towards Cloud and saw the look on his face. "He is fixing to yell at her again. He probably thinks she was ignoring him this whole time. I saw by the look on her face that she was aware of every word he said. She was even aware of her surrounding. I never expected her senses to be so well developed. There are things about her that she hides from the others. I didn't even have a clue until just now.'  
Cloud finally spoke up and said, "Yuffie, what do I have to do to get you to listen? I am trying to explain our next course of action and you are standing there ignoring every word I say. If you didn't want to be a part of our team then why did you insist on tagging along? If you want to continue to travel with us then you need to grow up and start acting responsibly." Yuffie looked up at Cloud and was about to reply but Vincent beat her to it. He said, "Excuse me Cloud, but I believe you are mistaken. From what I have observed, Yuffie heard every word that you said. I think you owe her an apology for jumping to conclusions." Everyone in the room was standing there with their mouths open in shock. They couldn't believe that Vincent just stood up for someone. Not to mention that the person he was defending is Yuffie of all people.  
Yuffie looked at Vincent funny, and was wondering why he was defending her. 'Aeris has been the only one to ever stick up for me. I wonder why he did all of a sudden.' Cloud just stood there speechless. Vincent has never questioned his judgment, or ever questioned him when he scolded Yuffie. After a few minutes of waiting for an apology, Yuffie finally got tired of waiting and stormed out of the room. Vincent watched her walk off and gave Cloud a very piercing glare before he turned and left the room too.  
Aeris watched them walk off before she turned to Cloud and frowned at him. She said, "Cloud Strife, I can not believe you just did that. She stood there waiting and you just ignored her. Vincent was right you do owe her an apology. You didn't even ask her if she heard you before you started degrading her in front of everyone. I know she is the youngest but that doesn't make you her father. You had no right to treat her that way. Now if you don't apologize to her before the night is over, I will never talk to you again. Is that understood?" Cloud looked at her with shock written all over his face. He thought to himself, 'How come they are taking her side? I am the leader here and I was just trying to get her to pay attention. I might as well apologize or Aeris will never let me live it down.' Cloud sighed and said, "Alright fine, I will apologize to her. I just get tired of having to deal with her childish behavior." Aeris looked at him and tapped her foot in annoyance. "Have you ever wondered why Yuffie continues to follow us Cloud or do you still think she only wants to steal our materia? Do you ever think that maybe she wants to help stop Sephiroth from destroying the planet? Or do you think that maybe she continues to follow us because she likes being treated like a child who knows nothing and only gets in the way? I think you should open up your eyes and realize how bad that you really treat her. And even though she probably thinks nobody cares, she still continues to fight. You don't even give her a chance to defend her actions. You don't know anything about her because you never gave her a chance. You judged her the moment we came across her in that jungle." Aeris got up out of her chair and walked out the front door without another word.  
Cloud did apologize for the way he spoke to Yuffie that night but he still didn't trust her. Yuffie lay on the ground outside looking at the stars and thinking to herself. 'Does Cloud even care how much it hurts when he treats me like that? Does he even care? Would he think differently of me if he knew the truth about my life? He doesn't realize how hard this is for me. My sister doesn't even know I exist. My real father doesn't is only worried about his experiments. My only brother is trying to destroy the world and now I must fight against him. Gosh my life sucks!'  
  
Ha! Now is that a cliffhanger or what. I know it isn't that bad. You probably have figured out some of the many plot twists that I am developing here. I warn you; when you find out about Yuffie's past (Well the one I have made up! ^_^), you will probably have to read it twice to make sure you got it right. Well anyways, I must get going now. I know this chapter is really short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Sayonara, minna! 


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!  
  
Hello everyone. You probably think that I am going to say that I am putting my story on hold. I will do no such thing. I just wish to inform my lovely readers that it will take a little longer for me to post my chapters. I really stink at writing. I am trying to find a person (who knows how to write properly) that can help me word my story better. I am willing to accept a gracious volunteer. I am desperate; I really need help writing this. If I can find such a person that is willing to help me, I would gladly give them credit for it. I also would like some opinions and suggests on some action scenes. I will gladly welcome any author who would be willing to help me write this story. If I am unable to find such help then it will take me a little longer to post chapters. Oh, and all of my readers will have to suffer my lack of writing skills. I know I really do stink at writing 8_8. I have two more chapters that are already done but they really need some serious help. I always change back and forth from present to past. I just can't seem to get it right. Well anyways, if any one reading this knows how to help, please email me at Hotaru170@aol.com. Again, I am so sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Don't forget.Regardless of whether or not I can find someone to help, I will absolutely finish this story. I hate it when I come across an intriguing story that gets abandoned. So I am making a vow to continue mine no matter what, even with my lack of writing skills!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank You all so much for your patience!!!  
  
Sincerely, Hotaru170 aka Jennifer 


	3. A Ninja's Destiny: Chapter 1

A Ninja's Destiny: Chapter 1  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer/Author' Note: Everyone knows that I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of its characters. And for those of you that didn't know, now you do. I must say that I am extremely pleased with all of the offers to help me with this fic. I really must thank you all. I am sending a special thanks to several people that helped me add new ideas to the fic. That means, Shadow Reaver, Relena55, Leliel, and Mari sugar. If it weren't for you guys it would have taken forever for me to complete this. Oh and the scenes in and about this incident in the Gold Saucer was Relena55's idea and writing. If it so please you all let me know and we will continue to work together on this fic. Please give them a standing ovation because they deserve it. Now on with the story, and don't forget to leave a review! My email address is Hotaru170@aol.com or SenshiOfSaturn@aol.com.  
  
By the time AVALANCHE made their way through the Temple of the Ancients and to the hall of the wall paintings, they were completely exhausted.  
  
When Sephiroth left, the group was trying to figure out how to get the black materia without being crushed.  
  
"How are we going to get the black materia with out being crushed when the temple collapses?" asked a very annoyed Yuffie. "Somebody will have to stay behind and figure out the puzzle. But whoever stays behind isn't going to make it out before the temple collapses." Just then the PHS rang, "Cloud, this is Cait Sith. I couldn't help but overhear you guys. I can stay behind. This body is just a machine. I need to make it up to you guys for betraying you." Cloud said, "Thanks Cait Sith, but hurry before Sephiroth decides to come back." Cait Sith replied, "Alright then, I will be there in a minute."  
  
While Cait Sith was solving the puzzle, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aeris were fighting their way out of the temple.  
  
Just as they made it out, the temple vanished. All that remained of it was a large hole and the black materia.  
  
Cloud looked down in the hole and saw the black materia lying there on the ground. 'It's hard to believe that such a small thing can be so dangerous. I have to make sure Sephiroth doesn't get his hands on it, no matter what. It would mean the end of everything.'  
  
After all of the trouble that AVALANCHE went through to get the black, Sephiroth managed to take it from Cloud anyways. (Well, technically Cloud handed it to him.;-D).  
  
The group then decided to head to Junon Harbor and stay at the local inn. It was there that the party rested and recovered.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yuffie was pacing back and forth in front of Vincent in the lounge of the inn. She was so mad that she couldn't even come up with anything to say about how stupid Cloud was.  
  
'What the hell was he thinking. I wonder why he hasn't told anybody about the Jenova cells in his body. If I had known Sephiroth could control him, I would have never let him come near it. Oh well, it isn't like I can just blurt that out without them asking ten million questions to which I would prefer not to answer. Anyways, I guess we will just have to get it back from him. Arrgh, stupid Cloud, that just makes my job even more difficult.' Yuffie continued to pace around in her anger.  
  
Vincent watched continue to pace back in forth muttering something that sounded like, 'Stupid Cloud'. After a few more minutes he got tired of her pacing and said, "Yuffie, please clam down. It will not help the situation if you continue to dwell in your anger." Vincent said calmly. She finally stopped pacing and looked at him. "I know that Vinnie, but I just can't help it. How could he let Sephiroth control him? I would have thought he was stronger than that, but no. Now we have to find the black materia and stop Sephiroth from using it to summon meteor." she said. She finally sat down and put her head in her hands. 'I don't know how much more I can take of this. I don't know if I can keep my real reasons for being here a secret much longer. But even if I did tell them, I don't know if they will continue to let me travel with them.' Yuffie sighed and said, "Gosh, I just don't know what to do now." Vincent put a hand on Yuffie's shoulder and said, "Don't worry we will figure out something, just get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Yuffie smiled and said, "Thanks Vinnie, sometimes I think you're the only one who doesn't treat me like dirt. You guys are the only friends I have." Vincent was a little shocked by this, but didn't let it show. 'I understand all to well how it feels to be treated differently. I never realized how the others really treated her until the little outburst a couple of days ago. They treat her like a selfish little brat. Aeris is the only one who doesn't. I have a feeling that Yuffie knows more then she tells everyone.'  
  
Yuffie looked at Vincent, who seemed lost in thought. 'Maybe I could tell him but I'm scared of what he will do or say when he knows the truth. If only I wasn't such a coward. I know that if anyone could understand that it would be him. He probably already knows that I haven't told the others how much I really do know. Oh man, bet he would freak if I told him that I knew what Hojo did to him. Which brings another problem if he found out the truth about me. Man, why does my life have to be so messed up? Damn Hojo, that bastard has no soul. He is always ruining people's lives. I hope he burns in hell for his crimes. Just thinking about him is giving me a headache.' *Sigh*  
  
Yuffie looked up at Vincent and asked, "So, what are you thinking about, Vincent?" He looked up at her and said "Well, to be honest I was just wondering how Sephiroth could have control of Cloud like he did. It just seems odd that he could do that to him and why not the rest of us also. I have a couple of ideas but I do not have sufficient information to prove them correct. To be honest, I am hoping that I am proven wrong on this occasion. However if I am proven correct, then things are only going to get worse." When Vincent finished talking, he looked up at Yuffie to see her staring at him with her mouth hanging open. "Why are you looking at me like that Yuffie?" asked Vincent. Yuffie recovered from her shock and said, "I am sorry to stare like that Vinnie. I just never heard you say so many words at once. You usually just shrug your shoulders and don't say anything." Vincent realized she was right 'I don't even know why I just told her all of that. I just started talking before I even realized it. I better watch it, I need to be more careful around her.' He said, "Forgive me Yuffie, I was just answering your question. I didn't mean to burden you with my meaningless thoughts." Yuffie laughed and said, "Vincent Valentine, are you being a smart ass? Wow, I think that I have been a good influence on you. You need to let loose more often. It is good for your health, well most of the time. Try and open up a little, then maybe we could get to know you better. Oh man listen to me rambling on, if that were case then I would think you all would know me very well. Seeming as how I never shut up. That is why I have an advantage over Cloud because he judged me too quickly. Therefore I will have all gloating rights when I prove his ass wrong. *Sigh* Unfortunately, I was never able to really fool you, was I? Vincent smirked and said, "You came close but I am a very perceptive person. I see more of what others overlook." Yuffie laughed and said, "Oh well, I always did enjoy a good challenge though. Number one rule of travel and battle, there is always someone better and smarter than you. That is why you should keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Well, now I really need to get some sleep. I fried to many brain cells with that long speech. Grossness, now I feel like crazy old Godo. All talk and no sense."  
  
Vincent maintained his usual stoic expression but thought to himself, 'Well I guess that means I was right about her. There is more about her than she lets everyone know. I don't think she meant to tell me all of that though. It seems I did underestimate her to a certain extent after all.'  
  
Yuffie was mad at herself for letting her tongue slip so carelessly to Vincent. 'How could I have been so stupid? I practically gave myself away right there. I better get out of here before he starts asking more questions.'  
  
Yuffie stood up and almost made it to the stairs, but sadly a certain ex- Turk gripping her arm halted her escape.  
  
"Um, was there something you wanted to ask me Vinnie?" she asked nervously. He smirked at her and said, "Surely, you weren't thinking that you could dismiss yourself that easily? I think we need to talk before you go to bed." She pouted and said, "Aww, come on Vinnie. I am really tired. Can't it wait until later? Please?" He stared at her puppy dog eyes. "Very well then, I will not force you to talk about it now. However, we will continue this conversation at a later time. So long as you give me your word to be honest, I will not bring this up in front of the others. I know that a ninja's word is their bond."  
  
Yuffie was speechless. 'Am I hearing things or did Vinnie just blackmail me? Wow, the world really is coming to an end. I guess I better give him my word and a little stipulation of my own.' "I give you my word as a ninja and friend. When the time comes, I will be completely honest with you. However, I want your word to keep anything I say between us, unless I say otherwise. Now do we have an agreement?" He smirked and said, "You have my word." She smiled and said, "Good, now I am going to bed. Goodnight Vinnie." He replied, "Goodnight Yuffie"  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Yuffie looked at the map. Cloud had just pulled it out. Vincent seemed focused on one spot. Yuffie's eyes traveled to what appeared to be some waterfall on the map. She shrugged mentally. Maybe he liked water.  
She looked away to Aeris and Tifa who were chattering endlessly. "There you go, you're not listening again." Cloud growled next to her. "I'm sick of this. Everybody may always you're your side but honestly I don't trust you. I will be watching you and your every move." Cloud warned. Yuffie had had enough. "Would you shut up?! I'm tired of this! I didn't do anything! Let me ask you something Cloud, do you enjoy harassing me for no reason! I'm not a damn child and you're not my father even if I was! So stop it! I don't see you harassing anyone else! Why me?! Cause I'm the youngest, because I mysteriously showed up, everybody did the same thing?!" Yuffie yelled. Everyone was dumbstruck, what caused her to blow up like that? "You know what? I may seem like a kid but can be serious about some things, and saving the planet is one of them. But I got the message." Yuffie said coldly and ran to her room at the inn they were presently at.  
  
Yuffie felt hurt. She heard a knock at the door. Probably Vincent the only guy who seemed to talk to her. Yuffie opened the door and saw Tifa! Yuffie gave her a confused look. "What do you want?" Yuffie asked coldly. Tifa sighed. "May I come in?" Tifa asked. Yuffie nodded and stepped aside.  
There was a silence after Yuffie closed the door. "So what is it?" Yuffie asked. Tifa looked down. "I wanted to apologize. I know it seems like everybody is against you. We just have trouble trusting new people. It just seems like you're different form the others and it makes us wonder if you're really on our side." Tifa said. "So that makes it all okay? Because you guys judge me?" Yuffie said icily. Tifa shook her head. "No, that's why I'm apologizing. Everybody else will have to apologize to you on their own time but I thought that I would at least say that I finally trust you and except you into the team and I believe you." Tifa said. Yuffie looked down as if wandering to forgive and forget or to hold her anger.  
"Yuffie, I'm sorry. I want you to stay. I admire you." Tifa said and Yuffie looked at her again. "You what-?" 'I admire you. Yuffie this may be jumping the gun but you're different from me. You're straight forward, and you can say your feelings easily I wish I could be that brave. I've lost my father, friends, hometown, and..." Tifa couldn't finish she seemed hesitant. "Cloud?" Yuffie finished for her. Tifa nodded numbly. "In some ways yes. Cloud and I will always be friends but I-I think I love him. I can't blame him for loving Aeris. She's sweet and kind, pure and innocent. I screwed things up when we were kids. I blew Cloud off so many times for my other friends." Tifa said, Yuffie remained silent. "So how is everybody else?' Yuffie asked.  
Tifa smiled. "Well, Aeris isn't talking to Cloud, Red XIII is in his own deep thoughts, Cid is smoking more than ever, Cait Sith is attempting to crack jokes, Barret is glaring at Cloud continuously, and Vincent seems especially concerned." Tifa said grinning. Yuffie blushed. "What are you implying?!" Yuffie snapped. Tifa giggled. "Tch, touchy." Tifa teased and Yuffie growled. "Listen can you do me a favor?" Tifa asked. Yuffie eyed her suspiciously. "Vincent's had it hard I think and he's seems like a loner so maybe you could-." "Watch out for him?" Yuffie finished. "Well...yes, if you want. You two seem close anyway." Tifa said receiving a glare from Yuffie. Yuffie looked down thoughtfully. "Look, I'll let you decide. We're headed back to Gold Saucer." Tifa hinted. "What? Why?" Yuffie asked confused. "We got a tip that someone spotted Sephiroth there." Tifa said walking out of Yuffie's room.  
  
Yuffie was in awe and interest. She was listening to Cloud's tale about him and Sephiroth. They were currently at the Haunted Hotel in Gold Saucer. Yuffie was creeped out by the place but Vincent just seemed right at home. He also seemed distracted. Yuffie turned her head back and suddenly everyone was either spread out or gone. "Hey where did everyone go?!' Yuffie exclaimed. "Don't you ever listen? Aeris and Cloud went off somewhere. Barret's sleeping, Cait Sith disappeared too." Cid answered aloofly as he smoked another cigar. Tifa was in the corner looking down sadly while Red XIII walked up the staircase. Yuffie noticed on the corner of her eye as Vincent turned and left. Yuffie decided to follow him.  
  
Yuffie approached Vincent cautiously. Vincent was looking at the graves. "Hey Vinnie?" Yuffie asked hesitantly. He tensed and looked behind him at her. "Yes?" he asked calmly. "I wanna go see Gold Saucer." Yuffie said clasping her hands behind her back innocently. "I won't stop you." Vincent said confused.  
"I know that. But I don't want to go alone, that's no fun!" Yuffie exclaimed. Vincent was confused but then seem to come to realization. "Why not any of the others?" Vincent asked. "Well, Tifa is too depressed right now cause Aeris and Cloud snuck off. Cait Sith? No way! Cid, that would be suicidal he's no fun! Barret would criticize me the whole time!' Yuffie said. "Why am I any better?" Vincent questioned her. Yuffie calmed down. "Because you're different..." she said. "That is a bad thing." Vincent argued lightly. Yuffie frowned and looked at him. "What are you talking about?! It's a good thing!" she said. She grabbed his hand. He tensed more and looked at her again. "Tonight we are having fun! No 'buts' about it!" Yuffie said firmly and ran dragging him along.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent went to a play, which Cloud and Aeris appeared in. After that they went to the chocobo races and Yuffie ranted on afterwards about this one jockey she couldn't beat that dressed like Zorro. They played some games in the Wonder Square; Yuffie seemed hooked on the crane game. She won lots of stuff. Yuffie tried to go into the Battle Arena, perhaps she could have won if it wasn't for the three monsters that ganged up on her in her sixth match while she was poisoned and with all her summon and magic material broken. Maybe they'd come back when she had better armor and a better weapon.  
As Yuffie and Vincent left the battle arena and headed to the Round Square. They got on the lift and immediately it moved. It was slow and the silence was killing Yuffie.  
"I know this sounds personal but Vincent, why are you so cold and alone?" Yuffie asked. Vincent was caught off guard by the question and looked down. "You can't tell anyone else and if you do, I'll kill you." Vincent said coldly. Yuffie froze and withdrew some but nodded. "As you may have heard me mention in Nibelheilm I was atoning for a sin for my beloved." Vincent started and Yuffie felt jealousy grow in her, what did he mean his "beloved"? "I was and...still am in love with a woman by the name of Lucrecia (sp?). She was a scientist for Shinra, so smart and sweet. I never felt that way about anyone before." Vincent said in a daze and Yuffie felt hurt clutch her, why? "But she left me for Hojo. They married and she became pregnant with his child, Sephiroth." Yuffie faked surprise; she already knew some of Vincent's past. "She died giving birth to him, she was too weak and died crying to hold her child. But Hojo was selfish and took the baby away immediately for experimentation. But I was already gone." Vincent said. Yuffie decided not to ask why; she guessed he was probably hiding away in shame at Shinra Mansion.  
"That's why I am to blame. I could have stopped all of this and saved Lucrecia! But I let her face the worst alone! I just kept thinking if she was happy then everything would be fine. I tried to tell them not to do the experiment but Hojo...I let her face it alone." Vincent choked putting his claw to hide his face. Yuffie felt sick to her stomach and she hated Lucrecia for some reason but now she was angry with Vincent for his thoughts on himself. "That's why you're so cold?' Yuffie said on the verge of insanity and Vincent sensed it. He looked up. "I've never met anyone so weak and pathetic I'm truly sorry for you Vincent." Yuffie as the ride stopped and she stood up numbly. "You're a coward! You make Lucrecia into some perfect angel! You tried to help but she pushed you away! Vincent, the woman endangered the life of her child. She's part of the reason Sephiroth is the way he is! She could have gotten out and she knew what would happen but she did nothing! Face the worst alone?! Did she really Vincent? It was her decision, how could a mother do that to her child and then last second when she saw the truth she suspected-!' Yuffie couldn't finish she turned about to run. But Vincent shot out and gripped her arm violently. Yuffie's anger evaporated into fear. She could feel Vincent's claws digging into her skin. "V-Vincent, let go! You're hurting me!" Yuffie pleaded. Vincent pushed against the wall white with rage. "Y-you..." Vincent growled, "How dare-who do you think you are?!" Yuffie paled and struggled to get free. "I defended you from Cloud many times saying you weren't a brat! But you are! How dare you insult Lucrecia and disgrace her memory! You don't understand anything!" Vincent said shoving her to the ground. Yuffie recovered from her shock and scrambled up. "Maybe I don't! But-!" Yuffie stopped mid-sentence Yuffie's gaze traveled to her arm where' Vincent's claw was, it was covered in blood which increased. Vincent suddenly snapped from his rage realizing what he had done. Yuffie clutched her arm painfully. "Y-you did this to me?" Yuffie said barely above a whisper. Vincent dared a step forward. "Yuffie please! I didn't mean to-I'm sorry!" Tears fell down Yuffie's face. The tears imprinted themselves into Vincent's head with such an unbearable burning sensation. "Yuffie please!" Vincent begged. Yuffie looked down as some of her chestnut brown locks fell down her face covering her eyes with a shadow. "Save it for another one of your sins to atone for!" Yuffie said with a sickening calm voice.  
Yuffie turned and ran fast on her heels. Vincent after a moment willed himself to move and followed her. Suddenly he crashed into someone. He looked up and saw Cloud and Aeris.  
  
Aeris came down stairs slowly from a daze. "Yuffie left this note." Aeris said handing it to Cloud. Cloud scanned it. "She's left. I didn't mean fro her to take what I said to heart!" Cloud said shamefully. "She also left with all of our materia." Barret reminded. "My Bahamut!" Cloud whispered. "We gotta find her!" Cloud declared firmly. "But we don't know where she went!" Aeris said with tears down her face. Tifa looked down. "Does anybody know where her hometown is?" Tifa asked. Everyone looked down. "Wutai." Vincent whispered from the corner where he stood in thought. "W-What? How do you know?" Cloud asked suspiciously. "The smell of her blood is Wutaineise (sp?). It's a start." Vincent replied. "You can smell blood?" Cid asked disgusted. Vincent nodded. "I don't understand. Why would Yuffie leave?! I mean she was hurt by what Cloud said and all but I talked to her afterwards and she seemed fine!" Tifa said confused. Vincent remained silent. 'Yuffie...' he thought numbly. 


	4. A Ninja's Destiny: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know you all are tired of hearing this, but it must be done. I absolutely, positively, do NOT own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Now that we got that out of the way, lets get to the story. My email address is Hotaru170@aol.com or SenshiOfSaturn@aol.com.  
  
RECAP: Aeris came down stairs slowly from a daze. "Yuffie left this note." Aeris said handing it to Cloud. Cloud scanned it. "She's left. I didn't mean fro her to take what I said to heart!" Cloud said shamefully. "She also left with all of our materia." Barret reminded. "My Bahamut!" Cloud whispered. "We gotta find her!" Cloud declared firmly. "But we don't know where she went!" Aeris said with tears down her face. Tifa looked down. "Does anybody know where her hometown is?" Tifa asked. Everyone looked down. "Wutai." Vincent whispered from the corner where he stood in thought. "W-What? How do you know?" Cloud asked suspiciously. "The smell of her blood is Wutaineise (sp?). It's a start." Vincent replied. "You can smell blood?" Cid asked disgusted. Vincent nodded. "I don't understand. Why would Yuffie leave?! I mean she was hurt by what Cloud said and all but I talked to her afterwards and she seemed fine!" Tifa said confused. Vincent remained silent. 'Yuffie...' he thought numbly.  
  
A Ninja's Destiny  
Chapter 2  
By: Hotaru170  
  
"Character speaking" 'Character thoughts'  
  
Yuffie the next morning...  
  
Yuffie was riding a gold chocobo that she bought from Duo at the Gold Saucer. 'Why is life so unfair? I don't know what to do anymore. I thought that Vincent was the only person to understand me, but it looks like I was wrong. I should have never gotten that close to them. I always end up getting hurt. Godo better be happy about the materia I am bringing Wutai. It cost me the only people that I ever considered friends. Some friends they turned out to be. Who knows, it was probably because of me that this all happened. Why can't I learn to shut up and stop thinking about myself all the time? I shouldn't have said those things to Vincent. I just got so mad at him taking the blame for something that Hojo and Lucrecia did. It wasn't his fault at all. If she loved Vincent at all then she wouldn't have married Hojo. She didn't even love her son enough to consider what their experiments would do to him. I just wish there was someway that I could convince Vincent that it wasn't his fault. Who am I kidding; he probably hates me for the things that I said to him.'  
  
She crossed the ocean on her way to Wutai, still upset at the incident between her and Vincent. "Gosh, I got to stop thinking about him. Its not like I'm in love with him!" Yuffie gasped at the ridiculous words that came out of her mouth. Her inner voice countered. "No way! That is not possible. I haven't even known him long enough. The voice laughingly prosecuted her; 'And yet here you are having an argument with yourself about being in love with Vincent.' "Gosh, I am really losing it." She decided to drop the subject, her conscience agreed, and concentrated on her destination.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cloud and the rest of Avalanche were in the Tiny Bronco, headed to Wutai.  
  
"Now I understand why you named it the Tiny Bronco, Cid. I don't know how we all managed to fit in a plane that was made for four people." Barret grumbled, who was stuck with Cid and Tifa on his lap. Cid looked at Barret and grunted.  
  
"Do you think that I am anymore f$%#ing comfortable than you are?! I can't f$%#ing feel my ass."  
  
Tifa just sat there quietly and stared at the scene in front of her. Aeris was seated on Cloud's lap while he was steering and both seemed at ease with their positions. They had a very uncomfortable Vincent sitting next to them. He was entirely squished against the side of the seat. Tifa almost laughed at him but stopped herself from doing so. 'I have no idea how he managed to fit in that tiny space. It must have been even worse when Yuffie had to sit on his lap. Yuffie? Why did she leave like that? I thought we had come to an understanding. Something else must have happened that we don't know about, but what? The last person to see her was Vincent. Wait! Did something happen between those two that made her want to leave? I guess I will ask him about it later. If he did anything to hurt her, I am going to pound his head in.'  
  
Meanwhile with Yuffie...  
  
"Finally, I made it home." Yuffie steered the gold chocobo, that she named Lucky, to a chocobo stable hidden behind her house. After she put Lucky in a stable, she fed her cats and walked towards the Pagoda. When she approached the entrance, she saw Gorki standing outside. "Hey Gorki, have you seen Godo. I need to speak with him." Gorki looked surprised to see her and said,  
  
"Yea, he is at home right now. Welcome back home Yuffie. It's been a while since I last saw you." Yuffie smiled and replied, "Thanks Gorki. Yea, it has been a while since I have been back home. Well, I am going to talk to Godo. I will talk to you later, ok."  
  
She walked into Godo's house and found him napping in his room. 'What a lazy idiot, he is sleeping instead of being at the Pagoda, like he is supposed to be.' She snickered to herself and then yelled, "Wow, look a mastered Knights of the Round materia!" Godo jumped up like a little kid and hastily uttered, "Where, where is it? I have always wanted one of those."  
  
Yuffie looked at him and laughed. She laughed so hard that her sides started to ache. After she finished laughing, Godo looked upset. She stood back up and said, "I knew that would wake you up." Godo grumbled,  
  
"There are other more polite ways of waking someone up." She laughed and said,  
  
"Where is the fun in that?"  
  
Godo walked down the hall and sat in the library. He looked at Yuffie and said, "Well, now that I am awake, why don't you tell me of your progress. What kind of materia did you bring back?" Yuffie visibly stiffened at his questions and said, "Is that all you have to say? Where is the 'Hi Yuffie. How are you? Did you have a safe journey?'? I don't even know why I continue to put up with all of this. All you seem to care about is how much damn materia I can bring back, no matter how much it may cost me. I can see coming back was a mistake. I was better off on my own, as always. You can find someone else to get materia for you because I am not doing it anymore. Now get up and come to the Pagoda. I want to complete my training by defeating you. When I have finished I will leave this place and if I ever return, it will be only to visit."  
  
After she finished talking, she walked out of Godo's house and went to the Pagoda to await him.  
  
Gorki saw Yuffie approaching the Pagoda and said. "Wow, that was quick. What can I do for you Yuffie?" Yuffie smiled at Gorki and cheerily commanded, "Go and tell the others to prepare for the trial. I am completing my training today. After I am done, I will be leaving again. I have to stop Sephiroth and Shinra before more people die at their hands. I will do it alone if that's what it comes down to." Gorki looked shocked at Yuffie's statement and said, "Are you sure you want to do this? Many people have tried to stop Sephiroth and Shinra before, and nobody has been able to yet." Yuffie looked Gorki in the eyes and said, "It is my responsibility as a ninja to fight evil in all shapes and sizes. I can no longer sit by and let things continue the way they are. After I defeat Shinra and Sephiroth, I will start a new life on my own. I will not return to Wutai to live but I will stop in to visit every now and then. Now go and prepare yourself. I will await Godo here and then I will be start." Gorki bowed to Yuffie and went inside to tell the others to prepare themselves for the trial.  
  
After waiting endless minutes, Godo finally appeared and ascended to the top floor of the Pagoda. Yuffie followed him inside calmly, and practiced her skills, throwing sharp ninja stars and getting used to the weight of her armor again. Yuffie entered the room in which Gorki would challenge her.  
  
"Yuffie, you have challenged the Pagoda of the nine gods (I have no idea if that is right or not!); your thirst for fight will not be unanswered." Yuffie looked at Gorki with calm, but piercing steel gray eyes. Grasping for her main star, she moved her legs apart in an offensive stance. He looked in surprise, and finally noticed this was not the young girl he taught ages ago.  
  
Yuffie defeated Gorki with ease. He was surprised at how much she had improved. She even used some techniques he had never seen before. Yuffie continued to surprise all of the fighters of the Pagoda. She defeated them without much effort at all. She was a little nervous about fighting her father but she kept it well hidden.   
  
Yuffie walked up the stairs to the final battle with Godo. 'I wonder what he will do when he sees my special technique that I have developed just for this occasion. Ha, he will probably faint when he see that I am using a sword in the next battle. I hope all of the practice and training that I put myself through will pay off. I cannot lose now. I have come to far.'  
  
Yuffie pulled out a sword that she had strapped to her back. She smiled and said, "I thought I would fight with my sword for a change. I think you will be surprised." She got in a battle stance that none of the fighters have ever seen before. Godo looked at Yuffie with confusion and clearly asked; "What form of battle is this? I have never seen it before. Where did you learn it?" Yuffie smirked and, as if to mock him, answered.  
  
"The reason you have never seen it before is because I have developed this technique on my own. It took me four years to perfect it. And now is the best time to introduce you all to it. Your first and most fatal mistake was underestimating me. I took all of the knowledge and techniques of the ninja and mastered them by the age of 13. I was holding back in the other battles, now prepare yourself." Godo looked up in disbelief, shock written across his features. She grinned triumphantly and charged.  
  
The battle lasted about five minutes before Godo was defeated and Yuffie was declared the winner. Godo looked older and more brittle then before.  
  
'How could she have defeated me so easily? It must be because of her brother. She must have inherited some of the same fighting capabilities, or it was because of Hojo's experiments. She truly is a force to be reckoned with. I should have been more understanding and not treated her so bad. I never really gave her a chance to prove herself. I was trusted to raise her as my own but I failed terribly. Maybe one day she will forgive me.' Godo stood up and motioned the others to leave. He turned back to Yuffie after they left and said, "So now that your training is complete, where are you headed?" Yuffie looked at Godo and said,  
  
"I am going to stop Sephiroth and Shinra once and for all. After that I will travel the world until I find a place that I belong." Godo looked down ashamed at himself. He looked back up at Yuffie with sad eyes and said,  
  
"I'm sorry for everything that I did to you, Yuffie. I never really gave you a chance to prove yourself. I didn't treat you the way that you deserved to be. I treated you like a servant rather than a daughter. I know I am not you real father but you will always be my child. Maybe one day I will be able to earn your forgiveness. I wish you luck and a safe journey. Remember, if you ever need somewhere to stay, you are always welcome here." Yuffie smiled and said,  
  
"Thank you. I will visit again soon; you can count on that." Godo interrupted her and mumbled,  
  
"Before you leave there is something I want to give you." He pulled out a manual and a material. He held them out to her and said, "This is a manual to help you learn a ninja's final and ultimate technique. It is called All Creation. There has only been one person to ever master this technique and that was 500 years ago. I believe you will have no trouble learning it. I also have this Leviathan summon materia. It has been passed down through the Kisargi family and it is now yours. Use it well. Sayonara, musume." Yuffie took the items and placed them in her pouch at her waist. She bowed to Godo and dramatically waved, "Outosan, sayonara."  
  
  
Yuffie exited the Pagoda and then froze. Cloud was there alone. "Hey!" Cloud yelled angrily running toward her. Yuffie's eyes widened and she dodged Cloud and ran into town. Cloud stopped himself before hitting the ground. "Why did everyone have to stay at the end?! Now I gotta get her on my own!" Cloud grumbled and ran after Yuffie.  
Cloud entered the town. "What is it?!" Aeris asked noticing Cloud in panic. "I found Yuffie! Come on!" Cloud yelled everyone ran out of the inn. "We'll split up. Aeris and Me," Tifa looked down. "Vincent and Barret-." "Actually, Cloud I'd like to go with Vincent." Tifa interrupted. Vincent looked at her questioningly and Cloud frown. "That sounds fine!" Aeris said smiling sensing it had something to do with Yuffie. "O-okay, Barret and Cid, and then Red XIII and Cait Sith." Cloud finished.  
  
"Come on stuffed animal." Red XIII muttered. "Hey! I resent that!" Cait Sith yelled after Red XIII. "Alright 'Mr. Barret'. Let's go." Cid said imitating Aeris. Barret frowned. "Who you calling mister?! Foo'!" Barret snapped storming forward.  
  
Tifa waited a while after they started around town. "Okay, I get the feeling you didn't just ask for me for no reason." Vincent said. Tifa nodded. "What happened between you and Yuffie?" Tifa asked. "N-nothing happened." Vincent said defensively. "Vincent, you stuttered. That's a big step for you." Tifa said. Vincent growled. "Vincent, you were the last to see Yuffie before she ran away." Tifa said fiercely.  
Vincent looked away. "We had an argument." He said. Tifa stayed quiet waiting for him to continue. "S-she insulted Lucrecia. Saying that Lucrecia was at fault for what happened to herself and Hojo. She didn't know Lucrecia! What an angel she was!" Vincent said. Tifa gave a dry smile. "No offense Vincent but it gets sickening hearing you always go on about you're to blame." Tifa interjected and Vincent looked thoughtful before giving a slight shrug.  
"What happened when Yuffie said this?" Tifa asked. "Well," Vincent said hesitant to continue, "I shoved her and m-my claw cut her accidentally when I shoved her-!" Tifa whole body started shaking with deep rage. "You did what?!" she screamed in a voice loud enough to be heard all over the town. "I know it was wrong but-!" Before he could talk more Tifa's hand went across his face and she was ready to beat him up. Suddenly four pairs of arms wrapped around Tifa trying to tug her off but it was useless until another pair of hands joined. Tifa was dragged off Vincent. "It's your fault she left!" Tifa spat at Vincent accusingly.  
  
Author's Note: Ah hah! Finally, I got a cliffhanger! What will happen to Yuffie if she is caught? Will the others be able to keep Tifa from kicking Vinnie's butt? You will have to come back and see. I have to give a special thanks to Relena55. She has written some very important parts of this story. She is the one who wrote the cliffhanger part. It wouldn't be the same without her help and creativity. Ninab001 has added and corrected some of my very terrible grammar. I also need to thank Shadow Reaver and MariSugar. They have helped me correct a lot of my mistakes. So please give them your thanks and read the stories they have available. Arigatou minna. For those of you that don't know what that means, it is Japanese and it means 'Thanks everyone!'  
  
Supplied by Ninab001. Translations: Outosan= Father  
Musume= daughter  
Sayonara=goodbye 


	5. A Ninja's Destiny: Chapter 3

A Ninja's Destiny  
Chapter 3  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I want to give a special thanks to Relena55 for helping me with this chapter.  
  
"Represents Character Speaking" 'Represents Character thoughts' *Represents Chaos speaking to Vincent*  
  
RECAP: What happened when Yuffie said this?" Tifa asked. "Well," Vincent said hesitant to continue, "I shoved her and m-my claw cut her accidentally when I shoved her-!" Tifa whole body started shaking with deep rage. "You did what?!" she screamed in a voice loud enough to be heard all over the town. "I know it was wrong but-!" Before he could talk more Tifa's hand went across his face and she was ready to beat him up. Suddenly four pairs of arms wrapped around Tifa trying to tug her off but it was useless until another pair of hands joined. Tifa was dragged off Vincent. "It's your fault she left!" Tifa spat at Vincent accusingly.  
  
Tifa was struggling against the arms that were restraining her. She managed to break free and punched Vincent square in the jaw. The force of her punch made Vincent stumble back, but he managed to regain his balance before falling on his back. The rest of Avalanche managed to restrain Tifa once more. It took several minutes to convince Tifa to calm down and not to tear him apart. After Tifa calmed down, she stood off to the side thinking. Meanwhile, the rest of Avalanche reminded each other to never get on Tifa's bad side. She actually managed to give Vincent a bloodied mouth and would have done even more damage if given the chance. While the others were preoccupied Vincent slipped away to continue his search for Yuffie. He didn't care about the materia that she took. He just needed to find her and apologize for his action. 'I never meant to hurt her. It just made me mad that she talked about Lucrecia like that. Why did that even make me lose control? *Maybe because it is true. Lucrecia knew exactly what she was doing and didn't care about it until it was too late.* What? But that isn't true. Lucrecia was an angel and I wasn't there to protect her like I should have been. *Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe it.* What would you know about such things, Chaos? All you care about is how much pain you can cause others and myself. *You don't get it do you? I am a part of you. What happens to you happens to me. What you feel I feel as well. I see in your memories everything that happened with Lucrecia. I can tell just from looking at those memories that she never loved you and she was definitely no angel. She used you. She is part of the reason you are the way you are now. Do you think Hojo performed all those experiments and surgeries on you on his own? Who was his lab assistant? It was Lucrecia who helped him turn you into what you have come to despise. You were just too blind to see the truth. That same blindness caused you to strike out at the one person who doesn't view you as a monster or a freak.*' Vincent stopped in shock at what Chaos just told him. He couldn't believe what he heard. Even though the whole idea sounded wrong, deep down Vincent knew that Chaos spoke the truth. 'Why? Why didn't I see it sooner? Yuffie was right about Lucrecia all along. I hurt the only person that truly understands and accepts me. I must find Yuffie and make things right.' Vincent continued his search with more determination and resolve.  
  
Meanwhile.  
Yuffie heard all the commotion between Tifa and Vincent. She had to admit that it did make her feel better when Tifa stuck up for her. 'I just wish Vincent would have been more understanding. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I was only speaking the truth about Lucrecia. He probably hates me now. I can't let him find me. He probably wants to kill me for saying those things and for stealing his materia.' Yuffie continued to move silently through the shadows to keep out of sight. 'Maybe I can hide out at Da Chao for a little bit. Just until things cool down or until they leave.'  
She made her way silently out of town and headed towards Da Chao. It only took her about ten minutes to climb to the top of the mountain. There she sat and watched Wutai from above. 'It looks so peaceful from here. I can feel the ocean breeze from here. I hope the others leave soon; I don't want to be stuck up here for more than a day. I guess some meditation would help clear my mind and make the time go by faster.' With that thought finished, Yuffie sat down and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Soon she was in a very deep state of meditation and blocked out the world around her. She left her senses open so that if anyone approached she would know it.  
  
Back to Cloud and the others.  
  
Tifa had calmed down considerably, but she wasn't planning on letting the situation go that easily. 'He should have known better than to lay his hands on her. Here I was telling her to look out for him when he is the one that hurt her. We better hurry up and find her so that I can make Vincent apologize to her.' Tifa turned around to tell the others to continue their search, but stopped when she noticed something. She looked around and said, "Where did Vincent go?" The rest of Avalanche looked around and realized that he was indeed gone. Cid took out another cigarette and said, "Just great, now we have to find Vamp boy and the brat. This day just keeps getting f#$%^g better." Barret looked at Cid and grumbled, "Just shut up and lets find them already. I want my materia back, foo'." Aeris looked at Barret and said, "That shouldn't be the only reason we find her. She is apart of Avalanche and we owe her an apology for treating her so mean." Cloud sighed and said, " Your right Aeris, but we were searching for Yuffie until Tifa decided to use Vincent as a punching bag. Which reminds me, why were you trying to tear him apart to begin with?" Tifa crossed her arms in anger and said, "It was because of Vincent that Yuffie went missing in the first place." Cloud face showed extreme surprise and finally he asked, "How did that happen?"  
Tifa explained to everyone what happened between Yuffie and Vincent the night at the Gold Saucer.  
When she finished telling what happened the entire group was stunned into silence. Cid finally spoke up and said, "No wonder the kid left, Vamp boy had no right to do that to her. Hell, we all know that what she said about Lucrecia was true." Red looked up and said, "In any case, Vincent had no right to hurt Yuffie for merely voicing her opinion." Aeris nodded her head in agreement and said, "I can't believe Vincent did that. After she was always so nice to him and tried to cheer him up. I think we better find both of them and make sure Vincent apologizes for his behavior." Cloud looked Aeris and said, "You're right. We don't need to waste any more time standing around here. Let's go." Everyone stopped when they realized that Barret had not moved. Cloud looked at Barret and said, "Barret, are you alright?" Barret clenched his fist and said, "Hell no, I'm not alright with it. I'll kick his scrawny little ass for doing that to her." Cloud sweat dropped and said, "Um Barret? Don't you think we should keep looking for them? I don't think that hurting Vincent is going to solve anything. We will wait and see if he apologizes first. If he doesn't, then we can kick his ass." Barret looked up and said, "I'm holding ya to your word spike!" After that the rest of Avalanche split up to search for Yuffie and the now missing Vincent.  
  
Back to Vincent.  
  
Vincent was about to give up his search for the elusive ninja until he realized there was still one place he hadn't looked. That place was the Da Chao. Vincent looked up at very peak of the mountain, hoping that Yuffie was indeed there.  
Vincent made his way along the trails that lead up the mountain. Just as he made his way to the last step up, he saw a figure sitting against the now setting sun. He put his hand up to block the sun in order to make out who was sitting up here alone. He looked closer and realized this was the very person that he was looking for. 'So I finally found you.' Vincent made his way quietly towards Yuffie's position. 'She must be meditating. I can barely see her move at all.'  
Yuffie was still meditating until her senses picked up someone watching her. That someone was now making their way towards her using stealth techniques. 'There is only one person who could move that quietly and it is the last person that I wanted to find me. Great just my luck!' Yuffie decided since there was no way off the peak except the way Vincent was coming from, that she would startle him by announcing his arrival. She smiled inwardly and said, "So now that you have found me Vincent, speak your reason for tracking me down. Oh wait, that's right you want your materia back. Well, here it is." Yuffie tossed a pouch of materia to Vincent and said, "It's all there, you can even check for yourself."  
Vincent looked down at the pouch in his hands and said, "I didn't come here to get this back. I came here for something else."  
  
Yuffie turned around and looked up at him, "So what did you come here for?"  
  
Vincent shifted nervously and said, "I came here to ask for your forgiveness. I never meant to hurt you Yuffie. I should have realized that you were right about Lucrecia. She was no angel, but I was too blind to see it."  
  
Yuffie looked at Vincent with shock written on her face. She finally managed to regain her voice and said, "You came all the way here for that?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and said, "Yes, it was of the most importance to me. I don't care about the materia."  
  
Yuffie got up from her position on the ground and said, "Well, if you say it like that, then there is no way that I can remain upset at you. There is nothing to forgive, Vinnie. I shouldn't have said that stuff without thinking about how it would hurt you. I am the on that needs to apologize."  
  
Vincent looked at Yuffie and said, "Don't worry about it Yuffie. We both said things without thinking about the consequences of our actions. It was just a misunderstanding."  
  
Yuffie smiled up at Vincent and said, "Well then, now that we have that cleared up. I must be going."  
  
Vincent looked shocked and asked, "Where are you going? Are you not going to come with us?"  
  
Yuffie was surprised that he asked and replied, "I don't think the others would want me to come with them after I stole their materia."  
  
Vincent looked at her strangely and said, "Well that isn't how they acted when they found out what happened. Tifa almost broke my jaw and I am sure that the rest of Avalanche is going to help her finish the job when they find me."  
  
Yuffie laughed and said, "Don't worry Vinnie. I'll make sure you they don't hurt you. Now let's go and find those numbskulls."  
  
Vincent and Yuffie made their way down the mountain and back to Wutai.  
  
Back to Cloud and the others.  
  
Cloud was slouching and dragging his feet while he walked. "My feet are killing me! Where in the world have those two disappeared too?" Aeris looked at Cloud and said, "I am just as tired as you, but we can't give up. We have to find Yuffie and make sure she is ok."  
  
Tifa and Red XIII walked up and almost collapsed on the ground.  
  
Cid and Barret stumbled along behind Tifa and Red XIII. Cid grumbled and said, "I am tired of looking for those two. I don't even have any damn smokes left." Barret smacked Cid in the head and said, "Stop complaining foo'. The sooner we find Vince and Yuffie, the sooner we can keep searching for Sephiroth." Cid rubbed his head and said, "Geez, you didn't have to hit me so damn hard."  
  
Suddenly the group heard a laugh come from behind them, and they all turned around. Low and behold there were the people they have been searching for. Yuffie was laughing while Vincent was smirking under the cover of his collar.  
  
Tifa and Aeris ran over to Yuffie and hugged her until she was turning blue in the face. Yuffie was squirming. "I need air!" She whispered.  
  
Tifa and Aeris finally let her go. She was never so thankful for air in her life. She smiled and said, "Geez, you two almost killed me there. That would have been something to put on my head stone. 'Yuffie Kisargi, suffocated to death from two insane girls hugging her.'"  
  
Cloud stepped forward and nervously scratched the back of his head. He looked at Yuffie and said, "Hey Yuffie, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for being so mean to you. I also want to ask if you would like to travel with us again. We could really use your help."  
  
Yuffie smiled and said, "Aww come on, did you guys really think that I would let you kick Shinra's ass without me."  
  
Cloud smiled and said, "One more thing Yuffie. We need our materia back."  
  
Yuffie laughed and said, "Don't worry Cloud. I already gave everyone's materia to Vinnie here. Sorry about stealing it from you guys." She turned to Vincent and said, "Go ahead and give them their materia, Vinnie."  
  
Vincent tossed the pouch to Cloud and said, "I already removed the materia that belonged to me. You can distribute the rest as you see fit." Cloud nodded and returned everyone's materia.  
  
After everyone equipped their materia, they decided to call it a night. Yuffie invited everyone to stay at her house. It was a tight fit, but they all managed to find a comfortable place to sleep. Everyone but Yuffie and Vincent were asleep.  
  
Yuffie moved quietly out of the house and climbed up the side onto the roof. She lay on her back and stared out across the star filled sky. "I am so selfish. I should have left on my own. I will only bring more hurt to the others. I just couldn't stand the thought of doing it on my own. We have to make our way to the City of the Ancients next. I have a feeling that is where we will encounter Sephiroth. I just hope I am ready to face him. I must make sure that Aeris is protected at all times. I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to her. I just wish I could tell her the truth. It would be nice to have a sister."  
  
Vincent was watching her from the shadows and was shocked by her statement. 'I had no idea that Yuffie was related to Aeris. This just keeps getting stranger as we go. I wonder why she doesn't tell Aeris that she is her sister. I am sure that Aeris would understand. I best get going before she notices my presence again.' Vincent quietly snuck back into the house and resumed his spot on the floor.  
  
A few minutes later Yuffie also snuck back in and got into her bed. She fell asleep with her worrisome thoughts still on her mind. They continued to plague her mind even in her sleep.  
  
Cloud's Dream.  
  
Cloud looked around himself. He was in a forest he knew he must have been dreaming by the presence he got. He suddenly caught sight of a figure behind a tree. Long chestnut locks bound in a braid with emerald eyes gazing at him piercing through his soul. "Aeris?" he whispered. She smiled serenely and stepped from behind the tree. "I thought I'd come see you." She said softly. "In my dreams? You can do that?" Cloud wondered. Aeris nodded. "I have to go a while for a while but don't worry. I'll be back when it's all over." (A.N.- Aeris says that in the game). "Where are we?" Cloud asked. "Sleeping Forest." Aeris replied. "Why are we here?" Cloud asked her confused. Aeris shook her head. "It doesn't' matter. I just wanted to say good bye and you'll always be in my heart." She said and Cloud looked even more confused. "What for?" Cloud asked and suddenly a light consumed them both. "Good bye, Cloud..."  
"Cloud wake up!" it was Tifa's panicked voice. "What is it?!" Cloud asked. "It's Aeris! She's gone!" Tifa said and Cloud jumped to his feet. "She left this note." Barret said handing it to Cloud. "We have to find her!" Tifa exclaimed. "We don't' even know where she went!" Barret argued. "I do..." Cloud spoke up. All eyes rested on him. 


	6. A Ninja's Destiny: Chapter 4

A Ninja's Destiny  
Chapter 4  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of its characters. Please read and review! My email is Hotaru170@aol.com or SenshiOfSaturn@aol.com.  
  
RECAP: Cloud's Dream.  
  
Cloud looked around himself. He was in a forest he knew he must have been dreaming by the presence he got. He suddenly caught sight of a figure behind a tree. Long chestnut locks bound in a braid with emerald eyes gazing at him piercing through his soul. "Aeris?" he whispered. She smiled serenely and stepped from behind the tree. "I thought I'd come see you." She said softly. "In my dreams? You can do that?" Cloud wondered. Aeris nodded. "I have to go a while for a while but don't worry. I'll be back when it's all over." (A.N.- Aeris says that in the game). "Where are we?" Cloud asked. "Sleeping Forest." Aeris replied. "Why are we here?" Cloud asked her confused. Aeris shook her head. "It doesn't' matter. I just wanted to say good bye and you'll always be in my heart." She said and Cloud looked even more confused. "What for?" Cloud asked and suddenly a light consumed them both. "Good bye, Cloud..."  
"Cloud wake up!" it was Tifa's panicked voice. "What is it?!" Cloud asked. "It's Aeris! She's gone!" Tifa said and Cloud jumped to his feet. "She left this note." Barret said handing it to Cloud. "We have to find her!" Tifa exclaimed. "We don't' even know where she went!" Barret argued. "I do..." Cloud spoke up. All eyes rested on him.  
  
The party was waiting on Cloud to speak up. Just before he did, Yuffie beat him to it. She looked him in the eyes and said, "She went to the City Of the Ancients. She is going to summon Holy to stop Meteor." Avalanche looked at Yuffie in awe. Cloud managed to speak up and asked, "How do you know all of this?" Yuffie turned away from the group. She stood silently for a few moments before she whispered. "She believes that only she can stop Meteor from destroying the world. I should have told her the truth." Her statement puzzled everyone, except Vincent. He knew of what she spoke, even though he didn't tell her that he knew. She faced the others once more and said, "Let us not waste anymore time. We must catch up with her as fast as possible. I think Sephiroth knows what she is going to try and he will be there to stop her. She isn't strong enough to face him alone."  
Cloud nodded in agreement and said, "Ok, lets get moving everyone." Everyone hurried and packed up all of their belongings. Yuffie walked up to Cloud and said, "We should split up into smaller parties. We will cover more ground and we will find Aeris quicker. The faster we find her the better. If she runs into Sephiroth before we find her, she might be able to hold on long enough for one of the groups to catch up with her." Cloud was impressed at her capability of organizing a search and still covering the Sephiroth issue. He smiled and said, "That's a very good idea Yuffie." He turned to the others and said, "Ok, we are going to split up into smaller parties to find Aeris. Team one will be Tifa and I, team two is Cid and Red, team three is Barret and Cait Sith, and team four is Yuffie and Vincent. The first team that finds Aeris will more than likely run into Sephiroth. I want you all to be extremely careful. As soon as you locate her contact the next team in line. Then they will contact the next. That way all of us can meet up at the same place. Now lets move out!"  
  
Everyone split up and went to find different ways to Bone Village.  
  
Vincent saw Yuffie heading to the back wall in her house. He was puzzled as to why she was doing this. She stopped in front of the wall and touched a part of the wall on her left. The wall opened up to reveal a walkway that lead to outside. Yuffie looked back at Vincent and said, "I trust you will not mention that to anyone. Now come on, we can ride Lucky all the way to Bone Village." Vincent was a little lost by this statement and said, "Um, Yuffie, I don't think that we can cross water with just a chocobo." Yuffie smirked at him and said, "Lucky is a special and rare kind of chocobo. He can cross any terrain, including mountains, cliffs, valleys, rivers, oceans, and forest. Now stop questioning me and lets get going." Vincent shrugged and followed Yuffie outside to a chocobo stable hidden behind her house.  
Yuffie mounted the chocobo and patted the spot behind her for Vincent to sit. He slowly climbed up and sat behind Yuffie on the saddle. She looked behind her and said, "You might want to hold on to my waist Vinnie. Lucky moves really fast. We don't want you falling off, now do we?" He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist. The whole incident was making him blush terribly. If it wasn't for his collar hiding most of his face, then Yuffie might have noticed. She took the reigns and tapped her feet on Lucky's side. Lucky took off at an incredible speed. Now Vincent understood why Yuffie told him to hold on. He looked down at Yuffie's face and saw the determination in her eyes. 'It must be hard for her. She was trying to protect Aeris from Sephiroth. She is so beautiful and strong. I wish she thought of me as more than a friend, but I don't deserve her. She is too pure for a monster like me. At least I can relish the closeness before we arrive.' Vincent held onto Yuffie tighter.  
Yuffie felt his grip tighten around her waist. She was surprised that he even agreed to let her lead their little party. As soon as she turned her attention back to her destination, Vincent moved closer to her and rested his chin on her head. Yuffie blushed terribly at their closeness. Vincent looked down just in time to see her blush spread across her cheeks. He smiled to himself and thought, 'Maybe I might have a chance; she hasn't pulled away from me yet.' Vincent moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Why are you blushing my dear Yuffie? I think you look even more beautiful when you blush." Yuffie was shocked. 'I can't believe this. Is Vinnie actually making passes at me? I never thought he would see me as more than a friend.' She smiled and said, "Are you hitting on me Vincent Valentine. The man who happens to be holding me like I might run away at any moment." Vincent looked down at her and asked, "You aren't going to run are you?" She laughed and said, "Of course I'm not. I was only teasing you, Vinnie. I am actually quite content right now." Vincent was surprised at her bold statement and the hidden meaning behind it. 'Does she mean what I think she means?' He looked at the scenery passing by and said, "Let us finish what we have started after we find Aeris, agreed? We must make haste." Yuffie looked back at Vincent and said, "Agreed. We need to stay focused right now. I am looking forward to continuing this matter later on and I am sure you are as well." Vincent smiled a devious smile and said, "Of course I am."  
  
The two companions continued to ride until they reached Bone Village. Once they reached it they talked to the local miners and found out that they saw a young woman go into the Sleeping Forrest.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent walked up to the entrance to the Sleeping Forrest. The guy at standing next to the entrance told them that they need the Lunar Harp to navigate their way through the forest.  
  
Yuffie turned to Vincent and asked, "Are you immune to illusion spells Vinnie?" Vincent looked at her weird and said, "Yes, I am. How did you know?" Yuffie laughed and said, "I didn't know for sure I had to check and make sure. We can navigate our way as long as we are both immune to illusion spells. The Ancients put an enchantment on this forest a long time ago. It was to keep the unwanted guests out." Vincent nodded and said, "So I am assuming that you are immune to them as well. It doesn't surprise me though." Yuffie looked at the forest and motioned for Vincent to follow her. Together they entered the Sleeping Forrest to continue their search for Aeris.  
  
Sleeping Forrest.  
Yuffie was leading Vincent through the forest, while keeping her senses tuned into her surroundings. 'Something is not right here. We are being followed.' She slowed her pace and came to a steady walk beside Vincent. She whispered quietly, "We are being followed, Vinnie. Don't make any sudden movements. We don't want to let them know that we have sensed their presence." Vincent nodded his head. Yuffie resumed leading.  
After about five more minutes, Yuffie had enough with their follower. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a throwing star. She sensed the presence to her left. She turned with incredible speed and threw the throwing star into a patch of bushes. They heard a grunt and then saw a hand fall out of the bushes. She walked over to it and moved the bushes out of the way. Before her was non-other than a Sephiroth clone in a black robe. She looked upset and yelled, "Damn you!" She looked over at Vincent and said, "He knows were we are going and he is already there. We must hurry before he finds Aeris." Vincent nodded and said, "We can run the rest of the way, but you must lead me. I don't know which way to go."  
  
Yuffie nodded her head and took off running with Vincent at her heels.  
  
Meanwhile with Aeris.  
  
Aeris finally made it to the City of the Ancients, and sat down on a near by rock to rest for a few moments. She looked around and was amazed that the city was in such good condition. She stopped and stiffened at the presence that she was feeling. 'Sephiroth is here. He knows what I am planning to do. I can't let him stop me. I must do this or all will be lost.' She got up and continued making her way to the heart of the city.  
  
Cloud and Tifa.  
  
Cloud jumped as Tifa screamed in her sleep. He bolted to her side with worry. He shook Tifa and her eyes flashed open. She clutched her stomach as if she couldn't breath. "Tifa, what's wrong?! Calm down!" Cloud said. Tifa spoke through her hysteria, "I-it's Aeris, I had a dream that Sephiroth k- killed her. She was praying all innocent and aware you know? Then he was there! He stabbed her and he just smiled!" Cloud frowned but held Tifa to his chest. "It's okay," he said soothingly, "We'll stop Sephiroth. He won't hurt Aeris. I won't let him." He finished firmly.  
  
Back to Aeris.  
  
Aeris looked at the building. It must have been the Temple of Ancients. No, she knew it was. There was a welcoming glow from inside. "You won't make it far." A voice said behind Aeris. Shivers went down her back as she turned fearfully. She expected to be struck dead when she turned but nothing happened. Sephiroth just stared at her smiling maliciously and Aeris regained courage unsteadily. "S-Sephiroth, I-it's been a while." She said. "Since I saw you at the Temple of Ancients?" Sephiroth asked carelessly. Sephiroth's hand went to his hilt. "Why are you doing this?" Aeris asked. "I already explained why," Sephiroth growled impatiently, "You are just too simple-minded and unworthy to understand." "You don't have to do this," Aeris began gently, "I-I know what Hojo did to you-." "You know nothing of what he did to me!" Sephiroth spat. Aeris swallowed hard, she needed to word things more carefully. "I know deep down you're just scared. You think you need Jenova to protect you from your past." Aeris continued bravely. "I'm in too deep to turn around." Sephiroth snapped. "You can change. It's not too late." Aeris argued lightly. "And what would your friends think? You'd think they'd believed I changed? They'd just let me walk away alive after all I've done to them? After all the crimes against humanity I've committed do you think the people here would let me walk away?" Sephiroth said. Aeris saw the murderous intent disappear form his eyes even if just for a second replaced by inescapable fate to sorrow and death.  
"You're still just the same scared boy I met when my father was still alive. You're the same boy that buried himself into my stomach crying." Aeris said and Sephiroth's defenses fell as Aeris reached out to him. "I can protect you from my friends, and the people could see your change with time." "They'd never forgive me." "Then we could go away from it all. I'd of course be with my friend but I can stop by from time to time." "Bury myself in a life of depression in hiding?" Aeris looked down sadly. "But why do you have to do this?" Aeris said letting a tear slip for him out of pity. Why was someone so innocent as he used be abused by the world damned to a life of pain and death?  
Aeris understood what Sephiroth was trying to tell the people with his murders. He couldn't stop himself, he needed someone else to stop him. And the only way to arouse that was by killing, he was begging for Cloud to come after him, to kill him. Otherwise, he would end the world's suffering to prevent the same abuse he went through. Yet this still made it wrong.  
Aeris felt arms wrap around her unexpectedly. "You and I could have been close friends." Sephiroth said. Aeris could feel Sephiroth slipping unwillingly slipping back into Jenova's control. She knew her destiny. Her and Sephiroth were two innocent people fated to die. "You're friends are here." Sephiroth whispered in Aeris's ear breaking the silence and resuming time. Sephiroth shoved Aeris away from him and onto the stairs. When Aeris looked up Sephiroth was gone. She stood up and looked around the lonely dark room and then continued up the spiral. She needed to do this. To save the planet and to save Sephiroth form himself. She had to stop him...  
  
To be continued.  
  
I want to give many thanks to all those lovely people who helped me edit this story and add more twist and turns to it. I owe a huge thanks to Relena55, without her I would have made it this far. She has been a major help and inspiration to me. I want to thank Shadow Reaver, MariSugar, and Leliel. Please don't forget to review!! 


	7. A Ninja's Destiny: Chapter 5

A Ninja's Destiny  
Chapter 5  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. Nor do I own any of its characters. Read and review. If you need to contact me personally, my email address is Hotaru170@aol.com or SenshiOfSaturn@aol.com.  
  
"Character speaking" 'Character thoughts' *Chaos speaking to Vincent*  
  
REPCAP: Aeris felt arms wrap around her unexpectedly. "You and I could have been close friends." Sephiroth said. Aeris could feel Sephiroth slipping unwillingly slipping back into Jenova's control. She knew her destiny. Her and Sephiroth were two innocent people fated to die. "You're friends are here." Sephiroth whispered in Aeris's ear breaking the silence and resuming time. Sephiroth shoved Aeris away from him and onto the stairs. When Aeris looked up Sephiroth was gone. She stood up and looked around the lonely dark room and then continued up the spiral. She needed to do this. To save the planet and to save Sephiroth from himself. She had to stop him...  
  
Yuffie and Vincent.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were still racing through the forest at top speed. They were almost to the end of it when Yuffie stopped suddenly. Vincent was so surprised that he almost ran into her. He managed to stop himself from hitting her just in time. He looked at her face and asked, "Why did we stop Yuffie?" She was silent for a moment before answering. "I just got a very bad feeling. Someone is trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is." She shook her head and said, "Never mind that. We must keep moving. Come on Vinnie lets go." She resumed her running with Vincent once again at her heels.  
  
Meanwhile with Aeris.  
  
Aeris looked at the platform before her feet. She knew what destiny required of her. Even though it was something that she knew she had to do. She was still frightened by death. 'I cannot turn back now. I must do this. I just hope that it works.' She jumped across the stones to the platform and looked up. 'That is the way it will end.' She closed her eyes and let the voices of the Ancients and the planet sooth her fear away. She knelt down and concentrated on her prayer to the planet.  
  
Sleeping Forest.  
  
Cloud and Tifa had almost made their way completely through the forest. They had stopped in Bone Village and had the miners find the harp so they could navigate their way through. Just as they were nearing the end, Yuffie and Vincent came into view a few yards in front of them. Cloud yelled, "Hey Yuffie, Vincent."  
Yuffie and Vincent turned around when they heard their names called. They slowed down so Tifa and Cloud could catch up to them. Cloud asked, "How did you guys beat us? We talked to some of the people at Bone Village and they said they saw four people go into the forest without the harp to guide them. I am assuming that one of those people was Aeris and that two of them were one of our groups. But who was the fourth?" Yuffie looked over at him and said, "It was a Sephiroth clone. He was tailing Vincent and I. I killed him a ways back. Sephiroth is here and we have no more time to waste." The group finally made it to the end of the forest and went inside the city. They were in awe of the beauty and power that you could feel radiating from the place. The spell of awe was quickly broken as Yuffie said, "There are three ways to go. We will have to split up and check each one." She looked at Cloud and Tifa and said, "You two take the middle path." She looked at Vincent and said, "You take the right path and I will take the left. Let us know what you find with the PHS." They all nodded in agreement and took of down their assigned paths.  
  
Vincent.  
After running and checking every corner and every dwelling, he was convinced that this path was a dead end. 'I shouldn't have let Yuffie go on her own. What if she runs into Sephiroth? Will she be able to hold him off long enough until one of us reaches her? I must hurry so I can catch up with her.' He continued searching until he reached the dead end as he had predicted. He immediately turned around and made his way back. He pulled out his PHS in mid-stride and dialed Yuffie's PHS.  
  
Yuffie.  
Yuffie was inside a dwelling looking for signs of someone passing through, when her PHS rang. She picked it up and said, "Yuffie here." She heard Vincent's voice on the other end and said, "So the right was a dead end huh? Well if you move your ass quick enough you might catch up with me. I warn you though; I am going to continue to move at the same pace. Yuffie out."  
  
Cloud and Tifa.  
Cloud and Tifa were moving long their path quickly. There weren't many things to see along the way. So they were able to move along quicker than Vincent and Yuffie. "We have to keep moving. I have a feeling that Aeris is this way. I also have a bad feeling that Sephiroth is this way too." Tifa looked at Cloud and said, "For Aeris's sake I hope you are wrong about Sephiroth, Cloud." Cloud sighed and said, "So do I."  
  
Aeris.  
Aeris was knelt down on the platform when she got a vision. She saw Yuffie running through the City of the Ancients looking for her. Yuffie was on the verge of panic. 'I have never seen Yuffie so distraught. Is she really that worried about me?' A voice whispered to Aeris but she couldn't make it out. The voice whispered and again and said, "Your sister is worried about you, Aeris. She is scared that her brother will find you before she does." Aeris was shocked and asked, "Sister? Who, Yuffie? Is Yuffie my sister?" The voice answered, "Yes, half of her blood is from your mother. The other half is from her father. She is your half sister and she is the half sister of Sephiroth." Once again Aeris was shocked. She stuttered, "Sephiroth has a sister, but how? Hojo is his father. My mother never had any relationship with Hojo. So how can she be my sister?" The voice was getting fainter but replied, "She was made from your mother's DNA and the DNA of Hojo. She was not born naturally but her heart remains pure. She wants nothing more than to protect you and to reach out to her brother. She wants to help him but she would kill him to protect you. That is why she is trying to find you first. She knows what Sephiroth will do. Now that you know the truth perhaps things will seem clearer. I am truly sorry that things have to be this way, child. Goodbye." The mysterious voice disappeared and Aeris was left alone once more. She looked up and whispered, "I am sorry Yuffie. I know what my death will do to you, but do not give up hope on Sephiroth. Things are not always as bad as they appear to be."  
  
Yuffie.  
Yuffie heard those words whispered over the wind and she knew exactly what they meant. She would never make it in time. She had tears in her eyes and said, "Aeris, you can't leave me like this. Please." She increased her running and went down the same path that Cloud and Tifa had taken.  
  
Vincent.  
Vincent saw Yuffie quite a bit ahead of him. She was heading down the same path that Cloud and Tifa took. He was following her from a distance. 'Hang on Yuffie. I am almost there.'  
  
Cloud and Tifa.  
Cloud and Tifa had just walked down the spiral staircase that led to the platform that Aeris was knelt on. Cloud looked down and saw her. He sighed and said, "Thank goodness that she is alright." Tifa nodded and said, "Yea. I am exhausted now. I am going to sit down and take a break. You go and tell her that we are here." Cloud smiled and said, "Ok. You just rest and I will be right back." He turned and walked down the rest of the stairs. He jumped across the stone steps and set foot on the platform. Just as he was about to say hello to Aeris, something stopped him from speaking. His entire body wouldn't budge one bit. 'No, what is happening to me?' His hand reached and grabbed his sword from its sheath. He held it above her head. He started bringing it down to strike her but just barely regained control of his body in time. He had a shocked look on his face. 'What did I almost do? No! I wont let you make me do this.' He grabbed his head and fought the Jenova cells inside of him. He finally stopped them and he sat back against the rail. 'Thank goodness that is over now' He looked at Aeris, she had remained in the exact same spot, as he was when he arrived.  
  
Yuffie and the others.  
Yuffie saw a staircase that spiraled down. She ran towards it and started making her way down as fast as gravity allowed without killing herself. 'Hold on Aeris. I am almost there. Please be safe.' Just as Yuffie made it a fourth of the way down she saw Tifa sitting on the steps resting. She sighed and made her way down to Tifa. When she arrived to the spot where Tifa was, she could see Aeris and Cloud below on a platform in the center of a crystal clear lake. She sat down beside Tifa to catch her breath.  
  
After a few moments she turned to Tifa and said, "I'm glad we found her before Sephiroth did. I was worried that we wouldn't get here in time. Thank god I was wrong." Tifa smiled and said, "Yeah, Cloud was worried that we wouldn't get here in time either."  
  
Vincent.  
Vincent had made his way to the stairway and started down, when he spotted Yuffie and Tifa sitting down. 'That must mean that we made it before Sephiroth. Thank goodness.' He continued his way down the stairs and stood behind Yuffie and Tifa.  
  
Yuffie turned around when she heard Vincent stop behind them. She smiled at him and said, "Come on and sit down for a few Vinnie. We are just waiting on Cloud to tell Aeris we are here." Vincent sighed and sat down to rest for a few minutes. Yuffie was sitting there with her eyes closed trying to relax when all of sudden she bolted up and screamed, "NO!" Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. She moved so quick that Vincent and Tifa almost didn't see her. Yuffie jumped down the rest of the stairs while pulling her sword out of its sheath. She was running towards Aeris at an amazing speed. Vincent and Tifa finally looked up and saw what Yuffie freaked out about. Sephiroth was diving down straight at Aeris with his sword pointing towards her back. Vincent was shocked and whispered, "She isn't going to make it in time." Tifa covered her mouth in horror as Sephiroth's sword pierced through Aeris's back and came out of her stomach.  
  
Yuffie didn't make it in time to block his sword. She landed on the platform and was unable to move. She was frozen in shock at the site of Aeris impaled on the sword of her brother. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and she whispered, "I failed you Aeris. I am so sorry." She closed her eyes as the tears fell down her face and landed on the platform below. She stood like that for a few moments before she opened her eyes and gave Sephiroth a glare, that could make the devil flinch in fear. Her entire body shook in uncontrollable rage. She said between clenched teeth, "What you have done is unforgivable Sephiroth. There will be no place you can go that I will not find you. I know that this is another one of your stupid clones but I also know that you can hear me. So listen up, once I dispose of this nuisance, I will track you down and destroy you. I swear on the death of Aeris that you will pay in spades."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. A Ninja's Destiny: Chapter 6

A Ninja's Destiny  
Chapter 6  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. So please don't sue me, because I am broke. Oh, just incase you guys want to know where Yuffie got her sword in the last chapter. It was the same sword that she used in her fight against her father. She took it with her when she left. I just didn't mention it until now. Now that I got that out of the way, lets get on with the story.  
  
RECAP: She stood like that for a few moments before she opened her eyes and gave Sephiroth a glare, that could make the devil flinch in fear. Her entire body shook in uncontrollable rage. She said between clenched teeth, "What you have done is unforgivable Sephiroth. There will be no place you can go that I will not find you. I know that this is another one of your stupid clones but I also know that you can hear me. So listen up, once I dispose of this nuisance, I will track you down and destroy you. I swear on the death of Aeris that you will pay in spades."  
  
"Character speaking" 'Character thoughts' *Telepathically speaking*  
  
As Yuffie got through speaking, the Sephiroth clone jumped into the air to leave. Yuffie was about to jump up and grab him but was stopped when he dropped a piece of Jenova down to attack the group. The small piece of flesh transformed into a huge disfigured monster. Yuffie looked from the monster to the Sephiroth clone. She looked back to the monster and decided that the others would need her help to defeat it, so she stayed. She thought, 'I will catch up to you later, Sephiroth, that I can promise you.' She was about to put her sword away but stopped. She looked down at it and thought, 'I guess it would be quicker to use the sword. Its more powerful that my shuriken right now.' She took a similar battle stance that she used against her father. (AN: Well, Godo is her adoptive father in my story.)  
Vincent and Tifa had made their way down the stairs to help Yuffie and Cloud fight off the Jenova monster. Vincent ran next to Yuffie, who was standing next to Cloud, and pulled his gun. He glanced at Yuffie once more and realized she still had her sword out and was in a battle stance he had never seen before. 'I didn't know she was able to use a sword too.' He returned his attention back to the monster and fired a shot at what appeared to be the creature's head. The bullet did little damage.  
Yuffie attacked next. She ran towards the monster but flipped behind the creature and sliced it in the back. It took more damage than Vincent's shot but Yuffie could tell it would take more than that to kill this monster. She returned to her spot between Cloud and Vincent and resumed her battle stance.  
Cloud attacked after Yuffie. He ran straight towards the monster. He leapt into the air and sliced the monster across its chest. His attack took out less than Yuffie's attack.  
The monster attack next and it lashed out at Cloud. He was unable to block it in time and took hard hit in the chest. He was a little slow in getting up but regained his battle stance. The fight went on for another 10 minutes before the group finally destroyed it. Once the monster was gone, the finality of the situation had sunk in. Aeris was dead and she wasn't coming back.  
  
Each member of the group took Aeris' death in their own way. For Cloud, it was like losing a best friend. For Vincent, it was watching another innocent that deserved to live, die before his eyes. For Tifa, it was losing a competitor but also a dear friend and confidant. For Yuffie, it was the hardest thing of all. Not only did she watch her sister die but it was her brother that killed her. Now she must avenge Aeris' death by killing her brother, who was the executioner.  
  
Cloud had taken Aeris' body to the lake beside the platform. He had released her body in order for it to rest at the bottom of the lake. Yuffie was taking it very hard. She was doing her best not to break down in tears. So far, she had succeeded but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it in. Vincent saw the anguish in her eyes and her struggle to stay strong. He stood beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Yuffie was grateful for this and she used Vincent as her anchor. She drew strength from his presence and silent compassion.  
  
Cloud turned to the others and said, "We will stay in one of the abandoned houses for the night." Everyone nodded in agreement and set out to find house big enough to fit them comfortably. They found one with four rooms and each took one of their own. Yuffie took the room at the very top with Vincent, Tifa, and Cloud in order below her. Yuffie stood at the window in her room looking out across the city. Silent tears trailed down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Here she could mourn without worrying about being seen.  
Vincent sat in his room thinking about the pain that Yuffie must be going through. He hadn't told her that he knew Aeris was her sister. He knew how it felt to lose family. He decided to go and see if she needed to talk or just needed a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Yuffie was still standing at the window when she heard a knock on her door. She wiped her face and made sure you couldn't tell she had been crying before opening the door. There stood Vincent looking at her with his piercing red eyes that she felt could see her very soul. She motioned for him to come in and she closed the door behind them. She returned to her spot looking out the window. Vincent looked at her back and finally said, "I know how much it hurts Yuffie. I know it hurts to lose your family. Especially when you see it with your own eyes." Yuffie was shocked. She turned to him and asked, "How did you know that Aeris was related to me?"  
Vincent looked at her and said, "I heard you say it the night that we stayed at your house in Wutai. I saw you get up and leave and I followed you to make sure you were alright." Yuffie turned back towards the window and asked, "Have you told the others of this?" Vincent replied, "No, I did not see that it was any of their concern. If you wanted them to know you would have told them." Yuffie smiled to herself and said, "Thank you. I am glad that you kept my secret. I didn't think the others would believe me if I told them. It would have warranted a lot of questions that I would rather not answer. I don't think they would have let me continue to travel with them if they knew the whole truth." Vincent was perplexed by this and asked, "Is there more? What is so bad that you are afraid we will condemn you for?" Yuffie turned back to Vincent and said, "Aeris was my sister, but she wasn't my only sibling. I have a brother too." Shock was written on Vincent's face. 'It all makes sense now. The power and strength she has, even some of her sword techniques. She fights similar to her brother's style but with her own design. Now I understand why she didn't want to tell the others. They would have judged her. The only question I have is why is she telling me now? Does she really trust me that much?'  
Yuffie watched realization pass across Vincent's face. 'Now he knows. I wonder what he will say. Is he going to hate me now?' Vincent looked up at Yuffie and saw the silent pleading in her eyes. 'She wants me to accept her, now that I know the truth. She should not worry. I wouldn't pass judgment on her because Sephiroth is her brother. She hasn't done anything to warrant such drastic actions.' Vincent said, "You should not worry Yuffie. I would not judge you because Sephiroth is your brother. Nobody can choose who his or her family is. You are a good person Yuffie. I know it is going to be hard on you. I can't promise that everything will turn out all right. However, I can promise that no matter what happens, I will always be there to help you. No matter what the cost may be." Yuffie looked a little shocked but smiled at him. She was so happy he accepted her that she ran and threw her arms around his neck. Then she did something neither of them expected. She laid a passionate kiss on his mouth. It took a few moments for Vincent to realize what happened. Once he did, he responded with a fiery passion of his own. Eventually, they had to break their kiss to regain their breath. Yuffie pulled back, blushing terribly. 'I can't believe I just did that. He is going to be so upset with me.' Vincent saw the embarrassment on her face and chuckled out loud. Yuffie heard this and blushed even more. Vincent touched her face with his human hand. 'She is so soft and beautiful. How can such a creature want someone like me.' He lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes. Yuffie felt like she was drowning is the deer red depths. He smiled and said, "There is no reason to be embarrassed Yuffie. I quite enjoyed that kiss. If you don't mind I would like another." Yuffie smiled and said, "You can have as many as you like, Vinnie." The newly found lovers met for another passionate kiss that left them both in a state of bliss.  
  
Meanwhile.  
Barret, Cid, Red, and Cait Sith had just made it to the outskirts of the city. They decided since it was dark and they wouldn't be able to see very well, to camp outside until morning. They sat around a fire, hoping that the others had found Aeris and that everything was ok. Little did they know their hopes were crushed before they had even arrived.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hello everyone. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get the next chapter out. I have been extremely busy and had a case of writer's block. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. My email is Hotaru170@aol.com. Don't forget to R & R. 


	9. A Ninja's Destiny: Chapter 7

Ninja's A Destiny  
By: Hotaru170  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Nor do I own any of its awesome characters. Enjoy the story. Warning: Lots of Yuffie and Vincent fluff! Hee Hee, I just love this couple. They compliment each other nicely.  
  
RECAP: Barret, Cid, Red, and Cait Sith had just made it to the outskirts of the city. They decided since it was dark and they wouldn't be able to see very well, to camp outside until morning. They sat around a fire, hoping that the others had found Aeris and that everything was ok. Little did they know their hopes were crushed before they had even arrived.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After Yuffie and Vincent kissed, they talked for a long while. Yuffie was still holding in the pain of Aeris's death until Vincent finally convinced her to let it out. She cried herself to sleep in his tight embrace.  
  
Yuffie awoke the next morning before Vincent. She stood at the window looking out and thinking.  
  
'How many more must die before Jenova and Sephiroth are stopped? Am I strong enough to kill my own brother or will I back down when we meet on the final battleground?'  
  
Yuffie shook the questions from her head. 'This is no time to doubt myself. I can't forgive Sephiroth for what he did to Aeris. Even if that means I must kill my brother. He would do the same if he was in my position.'  
  
Yuffie looked towards the bed where Vincent lay asleep. (AN: No, they didn't do anything like that people. Get your minds out of the gutter...lol ^_^) She was definitely falling for him. She was afraid that she would wake up and find him to be nothing but a dream. However, much to her delight she was wrong and he stayed with her all night.  
  
'He actually looks peaceful when he sleeps. Lucrecia must have been stupid to not realize what she had right in front of her all along. She broke his heart and then she helped Hojo to try and break his spirit.'  
  
Yuffie walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it. She smiled at the peaceful and content look on his face. She brushed a lock of hair out of his face and let her hand linger on his cheek.  
  
'He should definitely show his face more often. He shouldn't have to hide anymore. I would never do what Lucrecia did to him. Leviathan please, let me survive this fight so I don't leave him like she did.'  
  
She was startled from her thoughts, when Vincent's hand covered her hand that still lay on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked deep into her stormy brown eyes. If someone looked close enough and deep enough they could see the mako glow that the contacts in Yuffie's eyes couldn't hide.  
  
She felt like he could see straight to her soul with his ruby eyes. He surprised her even more when a genuine smile spread across his face.  
  
Yuffie felt her heart flutter and if she had been standing up her knees would have turned to rubber.  
  
Vincent moved his head up and met Yuffie's lips for a soft and gentle kiss.  
  
When they broke the kiss. Yuffie's face was flushed and Vincent was smiling again. He liked the effect he seemed to have on her.  
  
After a few more kisses, Vincent and Yuffie decided to gather their stuff so they could be on their way.  
  
They still had to tell the rest of Avalanche what happened to Aeris. Yuffie was still grieving but Vincent's presence helped her cope and prepare for the road ahead. There would be a time to grieve but right now she had things that needed to be taken care of.  
  
For instance, she still has to find Sephiroth and make him pay for what he did and to stop him from destroying the world. She was thankful that she no longer had to do it alone. She had Vincent and the rest of Avalanche on her side.  
  
'Even if Cloud has been acting rather weird. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Yuffie thought before walking out of the room she and Vincent had shared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barret, Cid, Red, and Cait Sith made their way into the Ancient City. Everyone was on alert for any signs of Sephiroth or the other members of Avalanche.  
  
Red stopped walking and sniffed the air. "I smell somebody approaching."  
  
After a few more minutes of waiting, Red XIII sniffed again and relaxed. He said, "It is Cloud and the others approaching. Let us pray that they found Aeris."  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent walked up to the rest of Avalanche and stood quietly before them.  
  
Cid looked at them and asked, "Well where the f*&# is Aeris?!"  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent looked at each other downcast. Cloud looked at Red XIII, Cid, Barret, and Cait Sith and said, "Aeris is dead. Sephiroth killed her."  
Looks of shock and grief flashed across the unprepared faces of Cid, Barret, Cait Sith, and Red XIII.  
  
Red shook his head and asked, "How and when?"  
  
Cloud replied, "Last night, he dropped from the ceiling and we didn't see him until it was too late."  
  
Barret looked at Cloud and the others sadly and asked, "Where is she?"  
  
He replied, "She is resting in the lake of the Ancient City, where she is at peace."  
  
The others nodded sadly and followed Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent towards the north eastern path that led to the snow plains. They would continue their journey to stop Sephiroth, the Shinra, and save the planet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ok peeps, this chapter was like super short but I have been struck with a severe case of writer's block. It totally sucks and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I know that not much happened in this chapter but give me time and I'll try to have more soon. Thanks for being so patient! Peace! ^_^ 


	10. A Ninja's Destiny: Chapter 8

**A Ninja's Destiny**

By: Hotaru170

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I am making no profit from writing this as you all well know. Hope you enjoy!

"Character speaking"

'Character thoughts'

'_Chaos and Vincent speaking to each other_'

**Recap of Chap 7: **The others nodded sadly and followed Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent towards the north eastern path that led to the snow plains. They would continue their journey to stop Sephiroth, the Shinra, and save the planet.

**Chapter 8**

By the time Avalanche made it to Icicle Inn, Yuffie was shivering. She was only wearing her tan shorts and her usual green sweater. Vincent had put his cape around her but even that could not provide the needed warmth.

'I am definitely going shopping for some new clothes while we are here. I won't survive much longer wearing the clothes I have on now.' Yuffie though to herself.

While Yuffie was trying to keep herself warm, Tifa couldn't help but wonder at the change between Yuffie and Vincent over the past few weeks. Only in the past two days did it become even more noticeable. 'I guess I will have to ask her what is going on between them.' She pondered to herself. (AN: I'm not sure of how long it would take them to reach the Icicle Inn from the Ancient City so I just estimated..lol.)

Yuffie called ahead to Cloud. "Hey Cloud! Before we go anywhere else, I am going to the clothing store. If I don't get some warmer clothes, I'm going to freeze to death."

Cloud turned around and said. "Okay Yuffie. You go ahead and buy some clothes and we'll go and ask around to see if anyone has seen Sephiroth. We'll meet back up with you at the Inn."

Tifa saw her chance to talk to Yuffie alone. She turned to Cloud and said. "I'm going to go with Yuffie, Cloud. I need some warmer clothes too."

Cloud nodded and the rest of Avalanche followed him into town.

Yuffie and Tifa went towards a small clothing store tucked in between two houses. Once inside the girls of Avalanche immediately took off towards the women's clothing.

Tifa was browsing through some shirts and decided now was the time to strike up a conversation. "Yuffie, can I ask you something?"

Yuffie looked up from her inspection of a pair of brown leather pants. She had a puzzled look on her face and replied. "Sure, go ahead Teef."

Tifa was a little wary of asking because she wasn't sure how Yuffie would react. The young shinobi was very unpredictable. She asked, "Well, I noticed that you and Vincent were acting very strange towards each other. I can't help but wonder, what changed between you two?"

Yuffie snickered and said. "Seriously, I thought you of all people would be the first to catch on. Then again, you were too busy pining over Spike to notice!"

Tifa's mouth fell open in shock and she stuttered. "H-hey now!" She glared at Yuffie. "You wouldn't be avoiding the quesiton now would you, Yuffie?"

Yuffie laughed and said. "Don't get upset Teef. I was only teasing you. And no I'm not avoiding the question." She smirked at Tifa and asked playfully. "What do you think changed between us?"

Tifa didn't notice the playful tone that Yuffie used. She replied. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were acting like a couple of lovebirds. The secret glances and the spark between..." Tifa trailed off in the middle of her sentence as everything she was saying suddenly made sense. "NO WAY!" She shouted, earning glances from a few other customers.

Yuffie crossed her arms while smirking and said. "Surely you aren't thinking that I slept with him......yet."

It took a few deep breaths for Tifa to regain her composure. She looked at Yuffie and hesitantly asked. "You mean you haven't done anything with him? And what do you mean by yet?"

"No I haven't done anything beyond kissing Teef and even when I do. It will be a private matter between me and Vinnie." Yuffie calmly explained to Tifa.

Tifa asked. "So does that mean that you guys are a couple then?"

Yuffie was starting to get annoyed and asked. "Why is that so hard to believe? Surely you don't think that I'm that unattractive?"

Tifa shook her head 'no' and answered. "No Yuffs, that isn't what I meant. I was just surprised. I mean this is Vincent afterall. I didn't even know that something was up until he offered you his cloak a few days ago. I must admit though, he certainly is handsome without it." She smiled and asked. "So are you gonna tell the others about you and him?"

Yuffie shrugged and said. "Its not like we are hiding it from them. Its just that since Aeris. Its kind of hard to be all happy and carefree. We still have alot of things ahead to take care of before we can go any further in our relationship."

A somber mood fell upon the two women as the death of Aeris was still an open wound, especially to Yuffie.

Tifa decided to change the subject and playfully asked. "So what kind of outfit are you going to buy Yuffs? Why don't you get something that'll catch Vincent's eye?"

Yuffie grinned mischievously and replied. "You read my mind, Teef. I think some nice tight leather pants would look nice."

Yuffie moved around to a clothes rack filled with sweaters. She flipped through them until she came across a nice long sleaved green v-neck shirt. She grabbed a pair of brown boots stacked on a shelf near-by. Then she moved to the coat section and motioned for Tifa to come over.

"Ok, what do you think I should get? A regular jacket or a trench coat?" She asked.

Tifa tapped her chin thoughtfully. She examined several coats of all shapes and sizes before she found the perfect one. "Ah ha. This one will match the brown leather pants perfectly!" She exclaimed. She grabbed a long brown leather trench coat that was lined with fur and handed it to Yuffie.

Yuffie smiled and said. "Ah, perfect. Let me go try it on." She hurried to the dressing room while Tifa waited patiently outside.

It took a few minutes before Yuffie called from the dressing room. "Ok, I'm coming out now Teef and be prepared to be amazed!" She stepped out of the dressing room and Tifa gasped in delight. The brown leather pants and the brown fur-trimed trench coat looked great together and the green shirt added color and personality to the outfit. To finish the look off, the brown booted matched with the coat and the pants and gave the 'I'll-put-my-foot-up-your-ass-if-you-cross-me' impression.

Tifa smiled and said. "It looks absolutely great Yuffs. Vincent is going to have to beat the guys off of you."

Yuffie laughed and said. "I can do that myself. Another good thing is that the clothes still allow me to move about freely. That way it doesn't slow me down in battle."

Tifa nodded and grabbed a few thing before heading into the dressing room herself.

While Tifa was in the dressing room, Yuffie strapped her sword to her side and her shuriken to her back. (AN: I almost forgot about her weapons. She will be using both of her weapons for the rest of the fic...lol. I figure since everyone probably knows now that she is Seph's half-sister then she has to know how to use a sword!)

Tifa came back out a few minutes later wearing a white sweater, a pair of form-fitting blue jeans and black boots. As she and Yuffie made their way to the cashier to pay she grabbed up a insulated blue jean jacket and threw it on over her sweater.

Once everything was paided for Tifa and Yuffie left the store in their newly aquired clothing and headed to the inn to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile, Cloud and the rest of Avalanche finished questioning the people. They got several good leads and headed to the Inn to meet back up with Tifa and Yuffie.

Vincent was leaning against the wall of the Inn when he heard the door open. He turned to see Tifa come inside with Yuffie right behind her. When he glanced at the outfit that Yuffie picked out, he seemed to have lost his ability to talk. Although, he was often very quiet to begin with. His imagination was getting the better of him and the very perverted thoughts of Chaos was only adding fuel to an already raging fire.

'_My my, you certainly know how to pick them. On the other hand if you don't say something soon, you are going to ruin your bad-ass image completely. Gawking doesn't exactly become you, eh Vince?_' An amused Chaos said to Vincent.

Chaos' thoughts broke Vincent out of his trance. He took a few seconds to compose himself, before talking. He asked. "Yuffie, would you be so kind as to have a word with me." He looked and Tifa and finished. "Alone?"

Tifa giggled and elbowed Yuffie. She whispered to her. "I want a full report later, Yuffs."

Yuffie smirked when she saw Vincent raise a brow. Tifa obviously didn't know that Vincent had super-human hearing.

Once Tifa had left the room, Yuffie walked up to Vincent and asked. "So I take it that you like my new apparel, hmm?"

Vincent cracked a small smile and replied. "Very much so. However, I think you look ravishing in whatever you wear."

'_It would be an even better view if she wore nothing at all, wouldn't you agree Vince?_' Chaos spoke to Vincent. It was more as a statement than a question.

Vincent chose to ignore Chaos' perverted comments, although he silently agreed. He was still a guy afterall. (AN: Yes, another note from yours truly. I know that Vinnie-boy is a little out of character in my fic but its like I've said before. This is my fic and I'll write it how I want to so if you don't like it then don't read. No offense to anyone!)

Yuffie smiled and kissed Vincent lightly on the lips. She said. "Well, it seems Tifa has figured out our relationship before we could even tell her. Although, it did take her a bit longer than I thought." "So do you want to tell the rest of them or let them figure it out on their own?"

Vincent shrugged and said. "It is entirely up to you. I have no objections either way. On the other hand, if Tifa has already figured it out, then I believe Nanaki (Red XIII) is suspecting something as well."

Yuffie nodded in agreement. She tapped her chin and said. "I guess we can just tell them tomorrow then. Oh man, I can just picture the look on their faces." She snickered and said. "I don't think they'll believe us at first. Well, besides Tifa and Nanaki."

Vincent smirked and asked. "So why did you want to wait until tomorrow to tell them, my dear?"

Yuffie grinned and said. "Well, I thought that we could find a nice quiet place to be alone for a little while. It was kinda difficult to do that when we were traveling over a glacier for the past two days."

'_Hey Vince, you might actually get some if you play your cards right._' Chaos said to him.

'_Quiet demon. I will not do anything until Yuffie is ready. I love her and I don't appreciate your foul comments._' Vincent chided.

'_Geez, somebody has their panties in a bunch. I was just teasing you Vince. Besides who else is am I supposed to talk too. I'm stuck up here with the three-stooges for company so cut me a little slack._' Chaos retorted.

'_How do you think I feel? Its my mind and body that houses all four of you._' Vincent said sarcastically.

'_Yeah, yeah! I know already, as you so repeatedly remind me. I'll leave you alone so you can have some (chuckle) quality time with your girlfriend._' Chaos finished before he retreated into the depths of Vincent's mind.

Vincent sighed internally after Chaos finally shut-up. He looked at Yuffie and smiled. He asked. "Would you like to go out and get something to eat.?" "I'm sure we could find a decent place to eat around here somewhere."

Yuffie laced her arm with Vincent's and happily exclaimed. "Great idea, Vinnie. I'm starved!"

To be continued...

I know you guys probably hate me now. I know its a short chapter and not very exciting but I have been suffering from severe writer's block. I think I'm finally getting over it now. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. I am always in need of inspiration. Oh, I know the conversation between Vincent and Chaos may seem a little weird but I was hoping to make them get along a little bit. They do inhabit the same body afterall. I've read alot of fics where Chaos is all evil and has no sense of humor so I wanted to do something a little different. Well, thanks for being so patient. Ja ne!

---Jennifer (Hotaru170)


End file.
